After Practice
by BlueWriterGuy
Summary: A little one shot. Stiles comes home from practice one day and Derek is waiting for him.


Oh my god. I never thought I'd be here. Well it is my room but that's beside the point. I never thought I'd be here with him! The man, who shoved me against walls, curses my name to the hills, and more than likely wanted me to disappear on several occasions. Well tonight that just wasn't the fucking case. I'm just surprised we didn't break my bedroom door when he shoved me into it. This really needed to stop being a recurring thing, even if I did kinda like it.

His mouth felt so fucking hot my brain couldn't make heads or tails of anything. Firm hands gripped at my hips, nails digging into my sides, a slight yelp escaping my lips. He grunts. I lean in fast biting at his bottom lip, tugging it with want, no; need. In all of five seconds we whirl winded onto my bed, old springs creaking from the sudden weight. His rough hands discover pale skin underneath my lacrosse jersey. He leaves my lips unattended, nuzzling my neck, absorbing my scent moaning out incoherent thoughts. God why hadn't this happened sooner?

I struggle underneath, trying to get a bit more comfortable as relishes in my post practice scent. "Fuck Derek!" I grunt out as I feel a fang drag across my pulse. Red eyes stare back into my brown and I'm so turned on. He grinds into my shorts; this goddamn fabric would be the death of us both. Once I got my thighs wrapped around his waist, my pale fingers snaked their way into his dark locks. I pulled hard; crashing his mouth into my own. He tasted so good; I couldn't stop my body from shuddering.

Somewhere along the way he tossed my jersey off, exposing my body to him. He looked positively full of lust. Those eyes flashed red again. I jerked upward hoping he got the hint to continue. He didn't hesitate, sliding his tongue down my chest to my navel. Stifled moans escaped my bruised lips as he went to work. He nipped at my sides, palmed my shorts, he even sucked my fucking nipple, and god dammit I could barely contain myself. "Derek..." I managed to grit out as he removed his own shirt. I took all of him in the smooth olive toned skin, defining muscles, and hungry look he gave me.

"Stiles." He breathed out, attacking my lips again and rubbing our bodies together. The warmth I felt was like no other. I felt my back arch instinctively as he gripped the small of my back. This was fucking fantastic and we were still partially clothed; his stupid, sexy, werewolf jeans and my semi sticky shorts. It was my turn to take charge. I moved my hips, grinding into his earning a howl of approval. Jeeze no wonder Scott and Allison were always all over each other. Being with a werewolf like this was pure fucking ecstasy. A low growl hummed into my ear as Derek rubbed our throbbing arousal together.

We hit that peak that ultimate climax words could not describe. My body jerked, desperate hands gripping Derek's back, nails digging in, breath hitching, and pulse throbbing beyond belief. I could feel him writhing on top of me, claws digging into the sheets, wet sticky heat surrounding his jeans and my shorts. Sweat prickled my skin as I rode out the rest of this orgasm. Derek's forehead glistened with sweat as he stares back down at me. Not his usual glare or sour wolf expression. This look was different. His lips parted ever so slightly, eyes fluttering gently, and he looked almost blissful. As if Derek Hale could look blissful but I, Stiles put that look on his face and I was damn proud of it.

He collapsed on top of me, his breathing still ragged. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to distract myself from what just happened. I opened my mouth but stopped, for once my word vomit coming to a halt. What could I possibly say about this? Derek nuzzled the crook of my neck, grunting and rubbing circles into my chest." As nice as this is and don't get me wrong it is nice, I think we should get cleaned up." Derek grunted in response, slowly lifting his sweaty body from my own. I sat up slowly resisting the urge to chuckle as I stared over at him. He gave me one of his trademark looks before I leaned over and pecked him on the lips. He returned the quick kiss, both of us getting up and trying to recuperate from that body smashing experience.

I felt a swift strike on my ass. I whipped around quickly to glare at a grinning Werewolf. Well fuck you too! I just blushed and lead him over to the bathroom, releasing his hand to open the door. I stepped in first and made a point to slam the door. Two can play this game. "When you learn to be a good little sour wolf I will let you into the awesomeness that is Stiles." All I received in return were several grunts and an eventual whine. This wolf thing could be fun.

I took a quick five minute shower and finally let him into the bathroom. While he cleaned up I found a pair of sweats for him to wear. Granted my shirts were too small but I'm sure he was used to being shirtless. Too bad I wasn't prepared for wet, naked, breathtaking Derek. He stepped out of the bathroom stark naked and I swear my eyes dropped out of their sockets. He pulled on the sweats, shaking his hair, and pulling me into a tight hug. A sigh escaped his lips as he nuzzled my neck again. I was rarely at a loss for words but talking would have spoiled this moment. I felt myself breathing in his scent, exhaling a breath I never knew I was holding. After what felt like forever I pulled him over to bed, curling up next to him as he put a protective arm around me. "Good night...Sour wolf." He just grunted in return and pulled me closer like he never wanted to let me go.


End file.
